Lady Marmalade
by VicPin
Summary: :Longsongfic: Una obra de teatro pondrá de cabeza al 90% de la población masculina reunida en el gimnasio de la preparatoria y en un terrible ataque al corazón y de furia a Stan, a Kyle, a Craig y a Trent. Dedicado a: Dark-Karumi-Mashiro, Symphknot y queenBwaldorf. T por contenido.


**_Buen día, gente!_  
**

**_¿Cómo les va en este sábado un tanto incierto por sus hogares? Aquí ha estado lloviendo y yo estoy enfermita de mi garganta :-( ¬_¬ Para desgracia mía... ¡Y antes de mi cumple, que es el lunes :'-(!_**

**_En fin, aquí les caigo con un súperlongsongfic de una rola que, creo yo, todos y todas la conocen hasta como si fuera las palmas de sus manos, a pesar de que es una versión actualizada de la rola original de la ccantante afroamericana Patti LaBelle con algunos arreglos y cambitos que los compositores le hicieron por ahí para adaptarlo al ambiente de la peli "Moulin Rouge" XD._**

**_Sí... Así es: La rola de esta ocasión es "Lady Marmalade", pero la versión de Cristina Aguilera, Pink, Lil'Kim y Mya, no la versión original de doña LaBelle._**

**_Originalmente pensaba usar la conocida rola "Si no estás conmigo", el cual fue tema de la telenovela Amor en Custodia, pero opté por este por ser más movido XD._**

**_¿Y la pareja de esta ocasión? Pues sólo les diré que los varones protagonistas son Kyle, Stan, Craig y Trent Boyett. Las chicas que cantarán... Tendrán que descubrirlo ustedes mismos conforme leen el fic ;-). _**

**_Les comento que fue muy complicado escribir la rola y hacer alusiones al video oficial del famoso tema de Moulin Rouge, cuyo link les paso aquí:_**

**_ :/ www. youtube watch? v= RQa7SvVCdZk_**

**_También, por si les late escuchar la rola original de la señora LaBelle, aquí les paso el link:_**

**_ :/ www. youtube watch? v= t4LWIP7SAjY_**

**_Por si se dan cuenta, hay una variación en ambas versiones. Tal vez no me salió muy bien que digamos, pero ojalá les guste..._**

**_P.d: Los personajes aquí en este fic pertenecen a Trey y a Matt._**

**_P.d: ESTE LONGSONGFIC SE LO DEDICO A DARK-KARUMI-MASHIRO, A SYMPHKNOT Y A QUEENBWALDORF._**

**_Saludos!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Lady Marmalade.**

* * *

**Dedicado a: **Dark-Karumi-Mashiro, Symphknot y queenBwaldorf. ¡Un abrazo, chicas!

* * *

El estadio de la preparatoria de South Park estaba repleto de gente; padres, alumnos y maestros estaban distribuidos en las gradas esperando el inicio de la obra que presentarán cuatro chicas de la clase de teatro a beneficio de los niños con cáncer… Y de la cual nadie tiene ni la más jodida idea, ya que ellas lo mantuvieron todo en un halo de misterio.

Lo único que prometía aquella obra era el tremendo impacto que tendrían.

Stan, Kyle, Eric, Kenny, Craig, Token, Clyde y Tweek estaban sentados todos juntos en las gradas, estando los bullies Trent Boyett, Josh Meyers y Romper Stomper detrás de ellos; el misterio sobre aquella obra les picó a todos de curiosidad. Algunos escucharon rumores de que podría tratarse de una obra de teatro aburrida, otros que era un musical sobre algún imbécil famoso y otros más que sería una especie de imitación barata de Cirque Du Soleil.

- ¿Qué podría ser como para que lo mantengan todo en misterio? – le preguntaba Kyle a Stan.

- No lo sé – le respondió el pelinegro-. Tal vez sea una mierda.

- Eso ténganlo por seguro – argumentó Cartman -. Una verdadera porquería ha de ser esa obra de teatro.

- O tal vez no – interrumpió Kenny -. Escuché que esas cuatro chicas han estado ensayando desde hace tres meses en la obra. Tanto tiempo para ensayar da a entender que podría ser una especie espectáculo.

- O tal vez una mierda.

- Siempre con tu pesimismo insoportable, ¿verdad, gordo pendejo? – comentó Boyett con sarcasmo.

- Cállate, Trent.

- Aún así concuerdo con el gordo – interrumpió Craig -. Ha de ser una mierda esa obra de teatro.

- Estoy de acuerdo – comentó Josh, quien había aprovechado en darle un beso en la mejilla a Clyde, quien se sonrojó-. Tal vez sería mejor irnos.

- No lo sé, chicos – intervino Romper -. Sería una falta de respeto a ellas el retirarnos antes de que empiece la función.

- N-n-ngh, T-tiene r-razón – comentó Tweek - ¡Oh, Jesucristo! ¡Demasiada presión!

- Pues, por mi parte, yo me largo – dijo Craig, quien se había levantado -. Tengo cosas mejores qué hacer que estar sentado aquí perdiendo mi tiempo.

- Yo también – añadió Cartman.

- Y yo – dijo Token.

- Pues si todos se van, yo también – comentó Trent.

Los chicos empezaron a irse hasta que las luces se apagaron en su totalidad.

- ¡¿Pero qué carajo? – exclamó Stan.

_- Damas y caballeros –_dijo una voz -_, ¡bienvenidos al Moulin Rouge!_

- ¡¿Moulin Rouge? – exclamó Kenny con emoción.

De repente, una voz empezó a cantar:

_**(Bebe)**_

_**Where's all mah soul sistas**__**  
**__**Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas**_

Las luces empezaron a encenderse tenuemente mientras que otras voces empezaban a hacerse escuchar con estas frases:

_**(Todas)**_

_**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista**__**  
**__**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista**__**  
**_

El reflector apuntó hacia el escenario, en donde el telón se levantó un poco y todos, incluyendo Stan, se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver salir a una joven pelinegra maquillada con sombras rojas y delineador negro en los ojos y ataviada con… Un corsé color rojo con rayas negras, y una pantaleta negra con ligas y listones a lo largo de sus piernas así como una pluma insertada en su cabello hecho chongo.

- ¡¿WENDY? – pegó el grito Stan al reconocer en aquella joven mujer a su novia, quien empezó a cantar mientras jugaba sensualmente con un látigo para caballos:

_**(Wendy)**_

_**He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge**__**  
**__**Struttin' her stuff on the street**__**  
**__**She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" **__**Oh! uh huh**__**  
**_

Wendy bajó del escenario y empezó a bailarle sensualmente a un chico del público, justamente al francés Christophe DeLorne, quien se deleitaba con observar aquél cuerpo escultural a su alcance. La chica cantaba:

_**(Todas con Wendy)**_

_**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)**__**  
**__**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)**__**  
**__**Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)**__**  
**__**Creole lady Marmalade**__**  
**_

Stan estaba que se moría del infarto y de la furia al ver a su novia vestida de manera tan provocativa que hasta empezaba a ver algunas erecciones entre los varones del público. Incluso sintió indignación al ver cómo le restregaba el trasero en la cara de Christophe, quien ya empezaba a sentir los efectos de aquella visión. Y los padres de la chica ni qué decir: Estaban sumamente escandalizados por los movimientos de cadera tan descarados que le mostraba Wendy a Christophe.

_**(Bebe)  
**__**What What, What what**__**  
**_

La chica, por su parte, regresaba al escenario mientras cantaba las frases:_**  
**_

_**(Wendy)**_

_**Ooh oh**__**(Todas)**_

_**Voulez vous couchez avec moi ce soir?**__**  
**__**Voulez vous couchez avec moi?**__**  
**_

Wendy desapareció en el escenario y se cerró el telón instantáneamente.

_**(Bebe)**_

_**yeah yeah yeah yeah**__**  
**_

A los pocos segundos se abrió el telón y salió otra chica que tenía cabellos oscuros desparramados a lo largo de su espalda con un sombrero de copa como adorno; vestida con brassiére y pantaletas negras con bordes plateados con ligas unidas a las pantimedias del mismo, la chica empezó a cantar mientras bailaba con mayor sensualidad que Wendy al sentarse en un banquillo:

_**(Henrietta)**_

_**He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up**__**  
**__**Boy drank all that Magnolia wine**__**  
**__**On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah**__**  
**_

- ¡ME LLEVA LA CHINGADA! - gritó Kyle al reconocer en aquella sexy mujer a Henrietta Biggle, la chica gótica y su novia, quien le bailaba sensualmente a Dylan, el hermano de Clyde; el tipo, por su mirada lasciva, quería tomar a Henrietta y sentarla encima de su entrepierna para hacerle sentir su erección instantánea.

- ¡Oh, sí! – exclamaba Kenny, quien ya tenía la urgencia de bajarse los pantalones para masturbarse.

- Te masturbas pensando en mi novia y te mato, ¿lo oíste? – amenazó Kyle con furia al agarrar del cuello a Kenny.

_**(Todas con Henrietta)  
**__**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)**__**  
**__**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)**__**  
**__**Mocha Chocolata ya ya (yea)**__**  
**__**Creole lady Marmalade**__**  
**_

Henrietta, sonriente al ver cómo los hombres enloquecían por querer tocarla aunque sea con un roce… Y de ver a su novio golpeando a varios de los presentes en un ataque de celos.

_**(Todas)  
**__**Voulez vous couchez avec moi ce soir? (ce soir, what what what)**__**  
**__**Voulez vous couchez avec moi?**__**  
**_

La gótica, al cantar esas líneas, se despidió del público azorado y enloquecido con un guiño de ojos y se metió adentro del escenario.

El telón bajó y subió con rapidez, dando paso a una sensual rubia con los labios pintados de blanco y en ropa interior blanca con retazos de tela pegadas en la parte trasera de la pantaleta. Aquella visión de mujer produjo en Craig una taquicardia… Ya que aquella sensual chica era nada más y nada menos que Bebe, su novia.

La chica, por su parte, bajó del escenario sexymente mientras cantaba:

_**(Bebe)**_

_**Yeah yeah uh**__**  
**__**He come through with the money and the garter belts**__**  
**__**I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh**__**  
**__**We independent women, some mistake us for whores**__**  
**__**I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours**_

Se acercó a Gregory, el joven inglés, quien estaba más que encantado de tener en sus piernas a aquella preciosidad de mujer.

- ¡Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta si se atreve a acariciarle un pelo a mi vieja! – exclamó Tucker al ver cómo Bebe bajaba a la altura de la entrepierna de Gregory, como si diera a entender que estaba a punto de darle el mejor sexo oral de su vida.

_**Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry**__**  
**__**Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari**__**  
**__**Wear high heel shoes get love from the dudes**__**  
**__**4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge**__**  
**__**Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas**_

No obstante, suspiró aliviado cuando Bebe se puso de pie y se dirigió de regreso al escenario mientras cantaba:

_**We drink wine with diamonds in the glass**__**  
**__**By the case the meaning of expensive taste**__**  
**__**If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya**__**  
**__**Mocha Chocalate-a what?**__**  
**__**Creole Lady Marmalade**__**  
**__**One more time C'mon now**__**  
**_

Yéndose tras bambalinas, las voces de las tres cantantes se combinaron al entonar las palabras:

_**(Todas)**_

_**Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...**__**  
**_

Una voz sumamente potente interrumpía a cada momento al coro de voces.

Todos los presentes, varios de ellos excitados tras ver el señor derroche de sensualidad de Wendy, Henrietta y Bebe, empezaron a preguntarse quién sería la cuarta chica. Incluso Kenny, quien tenía su camiseta naranja llena de sangre por la hemorragia nasal y por la golpiza que le dio Craig, empezó a imaginarse que esa sensual voz podría pertenecer a la señorita Aguilera, la profesora de la clase de teatro y poseedora del récord de empalmar a todos los hombres en cinco kilómetros a la redonda.

No obstante, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y hasta con las ganas de levantarse y abalanzarse encima al ver cómo el telón se abría y el reflector iluminaba a una joven maquillada con destellos azules en el contorno de ojos y con sombras del mismo tono; sus cabellos rubios formaban un peinado algo estrafalario debido a que tenía rizos alborotados adornados con pedrería en la frente. Mostrando un cuerpo espectacular que había terminado de excitar y de provocar sendas hemorragias nasales al 90% de los hombres, la chica estaba ataviada con solo una tira de tela roja amarrada, unas pantaletas negras que estaban muy por debajo de las caderas, unos guantes del tono de la tira de tela y una liga en su pierna derecha.

Trent se quiso pegar un tiro en ese momento… Porque la sensual chica que estaba cantando estas líneas era…

- ¡¿MARJORINE? – exclamaron varios, incluyendo los padres de la chica, quien estaban sumamente escandalizados al ver cómo su hija, con una voz prodigiosa y potente, cantaba mientras se quitaba los guantes bajando del escenario:

_**(Marjorine)**_

_**Hey Hey Hey!**__**  
**__**Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth**__**  
**__**Color of cafe au lait alright**_

Estando entre el público, se acercó a Kevin Stoley, a quien subió al escenario y lo sentó en la silla.

_**(Marjorine)**_

_**Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,**__**  
**__**More-more-more**_

La hija de los Stotch se sentó encima de un Kevin francamente emocionado y excitado, quien tocaba descaradamente la piel aterciopelada y se puso a mover sensualmente las caderas.

Enseguida sus tres compañeras salieron cantando:

_**(Henrietta)**_

_**Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5**__**  
**_

_**(Wendy)**_

_**Livin' a grey flannel life**__**  
**_

Entre todas se turnaban para bailarle sensualmente a Stoley, quien se encontraba de pie abrazando y rozando como podía las pieles y hasta los labios de aquellas cuatro mujeres prohibidas para él y a sabiendas de que sus parejas estarían afuera del gimnasio ya listos para darle la salvaje golpiza que de seguro le pondrían.

_**(Marjorine)**_

_**But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,**__**  
**__**More-more-more**__**  
**_

Trent estaba hecho un verdadero chile; le llenaba de furia e indignación ver cómo su novia se insinuaba cachondamente a un tipo como Stoley. Kyle y Stan ya hasta estaban pensando en ponerse de acuerdo con éste y con Craig en ir tras Stoley y masacrarlo.

Las cuatro mujeres, al notar disimuladamente la reacción del público y de sus novios, entonaron:

_**(Todas con Marjorine)**_

_**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)**__**  
**__**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)**__**  
**__**Mocha Chocolata ya ya (yea)**__**  
**__**Creole lady Marmalade**__**  
**_

Marjorine, Wendy, Henrietta y Bebe bailaron sensualmente.

Los padres de las chicas, mientras tanto, estaban indignados, decepcionados y hasta furiosos por ver cómo sus hijas se exhibían cuan prostitutas ante los ojos de una enorme masa de pervertidos. Y si eso les llenaba de indignación, el escuchar aquella famosa frase que incitaba al sexo los llenaba más de furia:

_**(Todas)**_

_**Voulez vous couchez avec moi ce soir ? (ce soir)**__**  
**__**Voulez vous couchez avec moi ? (all my sistas yea)**__**  
**__**Voulez vous couchez avec moi ce soir ? **__**(ce soir)**__**  
**__**Voulez vous couchez avec moi ? (C'Mon! uh)**__**  
**_

Las chicas se adentraron lentamente al escenario en cuarteto; no obstante, se detuvieron para darle paso a Red, quien estaba vestida de negro y quien, como todos se habrían dado cuenta, era la presentadora.

_**(Red)**_

_**Marjorine...(oh Leaeaa Oh)**__**  
**__**Henrietta... (Lady Marmalade)**__**  
**__**Bebe...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)**__**  
**__**Wendy...(Oh Oh oooo)**__**  
**__**Rot wailer baby...(baby)**__**  
**__**Moulin Rouge... (0h)**__**  
**__**Misdemeanor here...**_

Al final, todas, con voz potente, entonaron:

_**(Todas)**_

_**Creole Lady Marmalade **_

_**Uh uh uh uuuh Oh yes-ah...**_

El público, sobre todo los varones, empezaron a aplaudir y a chiflar como locos así como a lanzarles piropos e intentando acercarse a ellas. Las chicas y Kevin, quien se había puesto en medio de ellas, se tomaron de las manos y, alzándolas, le hicieron una reverencia al público y aplaudieron.

La obra, al menos para ellas, había sido un verdadero éxito… Aunque sabían que ya estaban en serios problemas con sus padres y con sus parejas.

* * *

- ¡Lo hicimos, chicas! – exclamaba Wendy mientras que ella y sus amigas se sentaban en el improvisado tocador para quitarse el maquillaje.

- ¡Sí! – exclamaba Henrietta, quien se quitaba las pantimedias.

- ¡Estuvo genialoso! – exclamó Bebe muy feliz -¿No es así, Marjorine?

Marjorine, quien se quitaba el maquillaje con el líquido que le había prestado Bebe, respondió:

- S-sí fue un éxito, chicas… P-pero a qué costo lo fue.

- ¡Oh, no te preocupes, querida! – comentó Henrietta - Ya se les pasará a nuestros hombres sus ataques de coraje.

- Tal vez Kyle, o Stan, o Craig… Pero c-conozco a Trent, ¿saben? Y cr-créanme que él estará tan furioso conmigo que de inmediato querrá cortar cualquier contacto conmigo.

- Oh, nena – decía Wendy, quien notó que la pequeña rubia estaba a punto de llorar -… No llores, querida. No llores.

- Sí, Marjorine – intervino la gótica -. No llores por ese idiota.

- ¡Henrietta! – exclamó Bebe.

- Es la verdad, Bebe. Boyett es un bravucón infeliz que sólo busca aprovecharse de la debilidad de las personas. Y sinceramente, querida, no vale la pena llorarle. Yo al menos no lloraría por Kyle si él viniera aquí ahora mismo a cortar conmigo sólo por haber hecho un espectáculo por una buena causa.

- Ningún hombre lo vale – intervino Wendy -. Pude ver la reacción de Stan… Y francamente creo que lo mejor será que él y yo le demos un hasta aquí a nuestra relación.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque se puso rojo de furia y hasta me miraba muy feo cuando salimos del escenario.

- Estaba peor Craig – comentó Bebe -. Le dio una golpiza a Kenny y a Token.

- T-Trent agredió a varios – intervenía Marjorine-. R-realmente está furioso.

- Es por eso que siempre he pensado que ese idiota no te conviene, Marjorie – intervino Kevin, quien bebía su botella de agua-. Es un bully y los bully no escuchan razones ni ruegos de nadie, ni siquiera de su ma-

- ¡¿Se puede saber en qué coño pensaban todas ustedes al exhibirse así? – exclamaba Stan muy enojado mientras entraba junto con unos también enojados Kyle, Craig y Trent, quien le lanzó una mirada sombría a Marjorine.

Wendy, acompañada de Henrietta, Marjorine y Bebe, le respondió en lo que se amarraba la bata:

- Pensábamos en los pobres niños que están en los hospitales muriendo lentamente de cáncer, Stan.

- Sabíamos que nadie iba a soltar fácilmente ni un pinche dólar si hacíamos una caminata por todos los salones pidiendo un poco de colaboración – argumentó Henrietta-. Es por eso que apelamos a nuestra sensualidad de mujer para poder sacarles todo el dinero conformista que podamos.

- Así es – intervino Bebe.

- ¡No puedo creer que la profesora Aguilera estuviera de acuerdo con esto! – exclamó Kyle - ¡No puedo creer que ella, siendo una profesora respetada en esta institución, les permitiera a ustedes vestirse como putas y a bailarles a esos cabrones, especialmente a Kevin!

- ¡Ea! – exclamó el aludido - ¡Yo simplemente hacía lo que ellas me pedían!

- ¡¿Incluyendo el darles besos y caricias en público? – inquirió Craig, quien intentaba aguantar lo que podía y no agarrar a Kevin a golpes.

- ¡Sólo era una actuación!

- ¿Era una actuación empalmarte de manera colosal como se vio en el escenario?

- Bueno… Uhmmm… E-eso se me escapó, Craig.

Luego, tomando la mano de Marjorine, añadió:

- Marjorie… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- ¿Eh? – inquirió la pobre rubia muy sorprendida.

- ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA, HIJO DE PUTA! – gritó Trent mientras le daba un puñetazo a Kevin en la cara- ¡ELLA NO SERÁ NOVIA DE NINGÚN IDIOTA QUE NO SEA YO!

Luego, volviéndose a Marjorine, quien temblaba de miedo al ver a su pareja sumamente violento, le dijo:

- No puedo creer que te exhibieras de esa forma, Marjorine. Tus viejos estarán furiosos, pero yo lo estoy más que ellos.

- T-Trent…

- ¡Y no puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de vestirte de esa manera tan indecorosa y te dejaras tocar por este infeliz mientras que a mí me mantienes a raya!

- Trent…

- ¡Yo te creía una chica buena y decente, no una puta!

Aquellas palabras, lejos de hacer llorar a Marjorine, la envalentonaron para decirle lo siguiente:

- Si esa es la opinión que tienes sobre mí al respecto, e-entonces… Entonces hasta aquí llega nuestra relación.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, incluyendo Trent.

Marjorine continuó:

- Yo ya no soy ni una bebita para que me digan qué hacer y qué no. ¡He complacido a todo el mundo durante mis 17 años de vida sin objetar a cambio, pero hasta aquí llegó!

- Wow… - susurró Henrietta.

- ¡Esta noche quise ser yo misma haciendo algo atrevido por una buena causa, no una muñeca de porcelana a la que todo el mundo tiene miedo de hacerle añicos! ¡De hecho, esta noche FUI YO MISMA a toda potencia! Y si a ti o a los imbéciles de mis padres no les gustó, ¿sabes qué? ¡VAYAN Y CHINGUEN A SU MADRE!

Dicho esto, la jovencita tomó sus cosas y se fue con Trent detrás de ella.

- ¡Así se habla, nena! – exclamó la gótica.

Kyle la miró sorprendido; Henrietta, sonriente, le guiñó el ojo y, con voz seductora, le dijo:

- Ella dijo justamente las palabras que quería decirte, bebé. Si quieres cortar conmigo, hazlo aquí y ahora sin remordimiento alguno.

- H-Henri – tartamudeó el pelirrojo-… Y-yo no quiero terminar contigo.

Luego, en voz baja, le dijo a su chica en el oído:

- De hecho, me gustó mucho la obra a pesar de que le hayas restregado tu trasero a ese cabrón de Dylan en lugar de mí… Aunque claro… Me gustaría tener una función más… privada.

Henrietta, sonriente, le respondió:

- Entonces vamos a comer… Y a tener nuestra pequeña función privada.

Luego, volviéndose hacia sus amigas, añadió:

- Bien, chicas. Nos vemos mañana en la cafetería de los Tweak a celebrar nuestro triunfo.

- ¡Ahí estaremos! – exclamó Wendy.

- ¡Je! ¡Nos vemos!

- ¡Cuídate, Henrietta! – se despidió Bebe.

La chica gótica, tras despedirse, se marchó con Kyle del escenario.

Wendy, por su parte, le preguntó a Stan:

- ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a cortar conmigo por esto?

Marsh, sonriente, le respondió:

- Uhmmm… No… De hecho, no sabía que tenías una voz muy sexy.

- ¿Sexy?

- Sí… Sexy y melodiosa.

Ambos sonrieron y, despidiéndose de Craig y de Bebe, se marcharon del lugar.

Estando a solas, Bebe se volvió hacia Craig y, con movimientos sensuales, le preguntó:

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, mi sem-?

- Vámonos – le interrumpió Tucker muy sonriente mientras le abrazaba-…a algún lado a… A tener una pequeña función privada. Al menos esa sería mi recompensa por soportar a los pervertidos que querían echarse una paja al verte.

- Claro, tigre… No sin antes echarle un telefonazo a Marjorine. Pobre, en verdad. La que le van a armar sus viejos al regresar a su casa. Y todo por ponerse mucho más sexy que nosotras sin intención alguna, ya que el jodido corsé se lo rompieron.

- ¡No me jodas! ¿En serio?

- Sí. Lo que pasa es que la que nos había hecho el vestuario no se dio cuenta de que su perro chihuahua había hecho su desastre con ese pobre corsé y ya a la hora de la función nos dimos cuenta del desastre. En fin, para no hacerte largo el cuento, Marjorine rasgó una parte y se lo amarró.

- Carajo… Si Trent lo hubiera sabido, tal vez le disculparía ese accidente.

- Ese idiota no perdona nada. ¿O acaso no viste que la llamó "puta" sólo por ese detalle? La culpa no fue de ella al fin y al cabo, sino de la infeliz que puso el corsé al alcance de su pinche perro.

- Bueno… Pero al menos su obra fue un éxito por dos lados: Por recaudar un chingo de dinero y por ponernos a mí y a los otros al borde de querer asesinar a media población estudiantil.

- Eres un cabrón, ¿lo sabías?

Tucker le dio un tierno beso en los labios y añadió:

- Por eso me quieres… Bebe, mi amor.

* * *

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó Trent, quien estaba desnudo y sentado en su cama con Marjorine sentada de frente y entre sus piernas.

- Ehmmm – dijo la pequeña rubia con timidez, quien llevaba solamente una camisa para cubrir su desnudez -… Sí… El corsé se rompió por culpa del perro de la vestuarista.

- ¿Y por qué no fuiste a reclamarle a la vestuarista? Era su trabajo reparar el trae antes de la función.

- Lo sé, pero la vestuarista había salido de viaje a Perú.

- Pinche vieja convenenciera y ratera.

- Trenty-poo…

- Es la verdad, Marjorine, ¿o no? Es decir, se tiene entendido que su trabajo es el de estar disponible para cuando se diera un accidente de ese tipo.

- Tienes razón, bebé. Fue un problema ver qué me iba a poner para mi actuación, y como no iba a dar tiempo para conseguir hilo y aguja para repararlo, decidí entonces arrancar un pedazo de ese corsé y me lo amarré.

- Uhmmm… Con razón todos se quedaron demasiado empalmados al verte lucir ese cuerpo tan escultural que te cargas... Y del cual no siento más que orgullo y felicidad por tenerte entre mis brazos.

- Trenty, exageras.

- ¿Que exagero? Es la verdad, cariño. Tienes un cuerpo espectacular y una voz melodiosa y envidiable… Y hablando de voces… No me dijiste que sabías cantar.

- ¡Je! Debiste haber mi interpretación de la canción "Fallin'" de Alicia Keys. Les gustó tanto a las chicas que hasta pensaron en hacer un disco de covers para reunir fondos monetarios y aportarlos como becas.

- Uhmmm… O forjarte una carrera artística al lado de grandes artistas como la propia Alicia Keys o como Christina Aguilera.

- Prefiero los discos de covers. Una carrera musical no me interesa, al menos no por el momento…

- Los covers... Y…

El rubio rozó los labios del ser que más había amado en su vida y añadió:

- Un pequeño arrullo que me ayude a dormir todas las noches y pensar sólo en ti.

Marjorine rió tímidamente y, uniendo su frente con la de su pareja, entonó un pequeño arrullo:

_**Duerme…**_

_**Duerme mientras la Luna te observa desde el cielo,**_

_**duerme mientras la Luna ilumina tu rostro con tu luz, **_

_**porque mañana será un nuevo día…**_

_**Sueña…**_

_**Con un mañana…**_

_**Con un mundo nuevo…**_

_**Conmigo…**_

- Te amo – susurraba la jovencita mientras reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de su novio, quien entre sueños le respondió:

- Yo también te amo… Mi princesa.

* * *

_**Ok... Hasta aquí terminó este intento de songfic. ¿Comentarios? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Reclamos?... Bueno... Todo es bienvenido. ;-) **_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
